


Uncertainty

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Series: Happiness (Or kind of it) [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Benni is cute, Fluff, I'm sorry for this hahaha, Late Gift Fic, M/M, Mats don't know how to react, Sebastian is an Awesome Kid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Mats saw him. Opposite to his table in ice cream shop, a blond man with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his life, his eyes of an intensity that made him hold his breath. He doesn't know how long he was looking at the man, probably a long time since his son was insistently shaking hands in front of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momo125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo125/gifts).



> For momo125 because she inspired me to write a cute thing and collaborate further to the Hommels fandom! Sorry it took so long for your gift... I've been pretty busy these days, but I hope you enjoy. ;D
> 
> And It was Valentine's Day yesterday! I couldn't help but write something. Even that Valentine's Day in Brazil is in June 12 haha'
> 
> -Sigh- Have you noticed that all my contributions to this fandom are gifts? Sorry, but you are so kind and amazing persons that makes me want to give gifts to all of you :3 So don't think it's strange if you comment on some fic mine and suddenly that inspire me and I write a fic for you... It's just my crazy way to thank you all hahaha'
> 
> Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139153578930/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-a-single-parent) amazing prompt by otpprompts!
> 
> Forgive the mistakes ;D
> 
> Enjoy o/
> 
> Ps: There are so many Sebastian (Stan, Moran, etc) and Henry (Cavill, friends, etc) in my life, that the name of the children had to be these.

It wasn't an easy decision for Mats adopt a child being a single parent, but Sebastian stole his heart in a way he never imagined would happen. Eventually he found that it's all about practice and knowledge, then the eight year old child has become an essential part of his life.

Today is particularly special day for the two, was four years since Sebastian had been adopted and Mats thought to take him for ice cream after school, so now he is outside the school waiting for his son to leave.

Before long, a mini tornado with black hair come running toward his father and hug him tightly.

"Hi, little guy" Mats hugged back, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Day to go to the house of uncle Marco?" The youngest seemed radiant.

"No, no uncle Marco today." Sebastian pouted and Mats laughed "Sometimes I think you like more Uncle Marco than me."

"Sometimes Uncle Marco is the coolest"

"Yeah, Marco buy pizza when all you need is healthy food." The brunette muttered as he picked up the bag of his son.

"Therefore he's cool" Seb laughed and took the hand of his father.

They started walking toward the car, while the younger spoke of their day at school and the things he learned. Mats put Sebastian in the back seat and put the seat belt, going to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Seb looked at the window, watching the cars go by.

"Let's get ice cream at the mall."

"Today is really a special day?"

"Four years ago you are with me and they were the best four years of my life, we deserve an ice cream."

Sebastian shouted with joy and began to sing the song of ice cream that Mario had taught him a while ago. Mats smiled and occasionally sang a little, ignoring how ridiculous it seemed.

They arrived at the ice cream shop and Mats had to control his son, who had turned a mini tornado again, speaking the various flavors of ice cream he wanted. In the end, Mats hasn't chosen even a flavor, but well worth seeing Seb smile behind a huge bowl of ice cream.

So Mats saw him. Opposite to his table in ice cream shop, a blond man with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his life, his eyes of an intensity that made him hold his breath. He doesn't know how long he was looking at the man, probably a long time since his son was insistently shaking hands in front of his face.

"Hi ..." Mats looked away, blushing a little.

"Dad, you're still looking for that man and I'm trying to call you, but you pay no attention to me..."

Mats look at his child and then for the blond who caught his attention and he forgot any answer he had concocted in his mind for whatever the reason for the attraction.

"I think... I get it!" Sebastian smiled and jumped up, heading toward the table where the blond was.

"What...? Sebastian! "Mats tried to grab the child, but he managed to escape.

Mats limited to hiding his face in his hands, blushing more and more as his son spoke to the blond stranger.

"Err... I'm sorry, I don't know you," Sebastian began to talk to the blond, but saw a child sitting in front of the man, with big blue eyes and blond hair also, looking about eight years. "Err... Hi to you too..." The boy smiled at him and Sebastian looked back at the older man, "My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Hummels. Hi there, Mr. My daddy thinks you’re really handsome and that's it."

The blond laughed a little and looked straight at Mats that by this time wanted to bury himself.

"Hello, Sebastian" The oldest began. "I'm Benedikt, but you can call me Benni, and this is my son, Henry." The blondie nodded to Sebastian, who smiled. "I also found your daddy very handsome, so who knows, with your permission, of course, we can sit together and get to know eachother better?"

"That would be nice ..." The little laughed. "Bring your ice cream to our table, this will be fun!"

Sebastian returned smiling to the table and Mats was on the verge of a heart attack.

"What did you do?" Mats sighed.

"I called Benni to sit with us!" Seb said simply.

"And you are already friends?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"I have to be if we're going to start a family."

Mats blushed even more and at that moment Benni arrived.

"Hi, I'm Benedikt and this is Henry." The blond smiled and Mats felt the air drain from his lungs, forgetting all the embarrassing situation.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled back. "My name is Mats."

Maybe that was the beginning of another change in Mats's life, perhaps Sebastian would win another father, who knows Marco would have one more child to care/pamper. Yes, the future may be uncertain, but Mats is happy.


End file.
